


Do You Think About Me Too?

by GucciGodTae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 3 plus 1, Almost Kiss, Blushing, Boys In Love, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Donghyuck is a vampire enthusiast cos i project onto him, Fluff, Height Differences, Hugs, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Rain, Staring, The Pocky Game, Three plus One, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, cuddling and kissing, god this is so SOFT, whatever, whats the right tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: The three times Yukhei and Donghyuck almost kiss, and the one time they finally did.





	Do You Think About Me Too?

Height. It never bothered Donghyuck. He knew he was tall for his age. And around the other members, he was average. But, one person managed to tower over him in the best of ways. Lucas. Or, Yukhei as is his birth name. Donghyuck never understood how they got Lucas from Yukhei, but that wasn’t his problem to deal with. His problems was the height that Yukhei had. The way he towered over him at 6 feet exactly. Donghyuck, well, he was 5”8. He had to look right up at the sky to see Yukhei. Okay, so maybe that was an exaggeration, but the point was still there. Yukhei was fucking tall. Donghyuck thought that he should’ve been annoyed with it. But strangely, he really wasn’t. He would get flustered when he had to look up at Yukhei, but also if he looked at Yukhei in general. He hated the warm feeling in his chest when Yukhei would look down at him and smile. Donghyuck hated the way he felt when he realized how big their height difference was.

Mark was the first to catch on. Ever oblivious to anything except when it applied to teasing Donghyuck. Which is why he wasn’t surprised to see Mark slide onto the couch cushion beside him with a smirk playing on his lips. “So. You and Yukhei?” He asked innocently. Donghyucks face flushed and he gave him a wide eyed stare “I’m sorry. What?”

“You and Yukhei. You two have something going on I can just tell.”

“Uh, no, we don’t. He and I just get along.”

“So you blushing when you look up at him means nothing?”

“Nope. Probably red from the exertion used to look up that high.”

“Longing glances at him means nothing?”

“They aren’t longing.”

“Because, he looks at you the same way.”

Donghyucks eyes lit up “no way. Really? Me?” Mark nodded “it’s fucking gross.” Donghyuck grabbed his hands excitedly “oh okay. So he looks at me?”

“A lot of people do.”

“But you said longingly, that’s the key word here dipshit.”

“Insult me and I won’t tell you anything.”

“Fine. Oh one who is so wise, tell me the shit you know.”

“See now I feel like I’m being mocked.”

“I promise you aren’t.”

“Sarcasm isn’t pretty on you.”

“Everything is pretty on me.”

Mark gave Donghyuck a disgusted look “see, this is why no one’s dating you.”

“You’re just mad cos you are a lonely, bitter, old man.”

“I’m literally a year older than you.”

“Not important. What’s important is the information you possess about a certain Yukhei.”

“You’re hopeless and I hate you.”

“Mark” Donghyuck whined. He threw himself onto Marks side and laid there. “Get off me.” Mark groaned. Donghyuck shuffled until he was sitting in Marks lap. He whined again “Mark, I need answers.” Mark sighed “yeah, he likes you.”

“Wait, fuck, really?”

“Yeah. He hasn’t specifically said it, but the way he’s looked at you and talked about you is enough. Plus, I think he likes the height difference as much as you do.”

Donghyuck cheered. “My life just got better.” Mark smiled and played with Donghyucks hair “so. What are your plans now?”

“Hmm? Didn’t think that far ahead. Woo him with my charm?”

“What charm?”

“Really feelin attacked.”

“Good.”

Donghyuck smiled softly and hugged Mark. “Thanks, man.” Mark hugged him back and the two sat there wrapped up together.

“Oh? Didn’t expect this but I’m not surprised.” Jisungs voice said from behind them. Mark tilted his head back to look at Jisung “what does that mean?” Jisung gestured at the two of them “It was always really obvious you two had a thing going on.”

“A what?”

“Ya know, a whole gay thing going on. I mean, Donghyuck can only kiss your cheek and compliment you so many times before its official.”

“But it’s not official.”

“I’m sorry. What?”

“We aren’t dating.”

“Now hold the fuck up.”

“Language.”

“Suck a dick. How are you two not dating?”

“He likes Y-“

Donghyuck slapped a hand over Marks mouth “no one. I like no one.” Jisung raised an eyebrow “yeah. Cos you’re a bitter bitch.” Donghyucks face dropped and he looked ready to catapult himself onto Jisung when someone else entered the room. “Yukhei” Donghyuck breathed out. Yukhei surveyed the scene in front of him “am I interrupting something?” He asked. Donghyuck jumped off the couch and ran towards Yukhei “no, Jisungs just a bitch and Mark talks too much.” Yukhei nodded and his hand found a place to rest on Donghyucks hip.

Jisung moved his eyes over to look at Mark. Mark nodded and made finger hearts. Jisung placed a hand over his mouth in shock. It all made sense when he simply thought about it. He watched Donghyuck stare up at Yukhei with wide and adoring eyes. Yukhei smiled down at Donghyuck. The two weren’t even saying anything. Just staring and smiling. Donghyuck had a permeant blush on his face it seemed.

Jisung coughed and the two broke out of the trance they were in. Yukhei looked over to Jisung, not moving his hand from Donghyucks hip “did you need something?” He asked. Jisung shrugged “there was just an awkward silence I felt the need to interrupt. You two can continue, staring at each other?” Yukhei suddenly seemed aware of the entire situation. For once his confident persona cracked and he blushed lightly.

Jisung, not wanting to deal with the situation and figuring the two needed alone time, slipped out of the room. Mark followed behind him.

Yukhei looked down at Donghyuck again “hello.” Donghyuck flushed “hey” he whispered. Yukhei smiled again and their conversation ended. Donghyuck looked down and played with his fingers. Yukhei hummed “what are you doing?” He asked quietly. Donghyuck looked up at him. He shrugged and continued to play with his fingers. Yukhei used the hand that wasn’t on Donghyucks hip to hold Donghyucks hand. Donghyuck played with Yukheis fingers. Sliding his fingers in-between Yukheis. Yukhei smiled fondly. “You’re so cute.” He mumbled quietly. Donghyuck pouted “I’m always cute.” Yukhei smiled even more fondly, if that was possible. “That you are.” Donghyuck looked up at Yukhei. He smiled happily “I knew you’d agree with me.” Yukhei rubbed his thumb in circles over Donghyucks hip. Donghyuck impulsively threw himself onto Yukhei and hugged him. Yukhei made a sound, but hugged him back. Yukhei could feel his heart get warmer.

 

 

 --------------------------

 

 

Donghyuck was lounging in the Dreamies room by himself. He had an array of candy and sodas. Everyone had decided to go out to eat, but he decided just to stay in the dorm and relax. Donghyuck had music plaything through his Bluetooth speaker. It was a soft playlist of vibe music. American music he liked. Artists like The Neighborhood, Dodie, Arctic Monkeys, Cavetown, and Troye Sivan. The playlist was soft and always calmed him down. He was singing along to the music as best he could.

A knock on his door brought him out of his calm trance. He sighed “come in” he yelled. Yukhei walked through his door. “Hey, sorry for ruining your vibe.” Donghyuck scrambled up “no! No it’s okay.” Yukhei smiled and sat across from him. “Hand over your candy.” Donghyuck pouted but handed him a box of candy. Yukhei smiled and the two listened to music while eating. Donghyuck place a stick of pocky in his mouth when his phone dinged. He grabbed it and looked at the notification. A message from Mark.

Markie: forgot to tell you Yukhei was staying at home too today

Hyuck: I know. We’re hanging out

Markie: oh???

Hyuck: shut the up fuck we are just han

Markie: Hyuck??

Markie: hes meditating

Markie: hes died

Markie: Hyuck its been like 5 minutes what the fuck

Markie: Hyuckk blease answer im worried

Markie: You never go without your phone this long

Donghyuck hadn’t got to finish his message or read them for that matter. Yukhei placed his hand under Donghyucks chin and lifted his head up. “Not gonna finish your pocky?” He asked, voice laced with a teasing tone. Donghyuck stared at him with wide eyes. Yukhei closed his lips around the other side. He stared into Donghyucks eyes. Donghyucks face turned red when Yukhei bit the end and moved closer. Yukhei won the game, not that Donghyuck stood a chance. He pulled his head away as soon as Yukheis nose touched his. Yukhei laughed “weak. Can’t believe you bailed so early.” Donghyuck huffed “I was nervous.”

“You’ve played this with every dreamie and won.”

“Yeah but with them it’s easy.”

“Why not me?”

Donghyuck bit his lip “nothing. No reason.” Donghyuck grabbed another stick and said “again.” Yukhei laughed and grabbed the back of Donghyucks neck “no backing out.” Donghyuck looked at him with determination “I won’t this time. You just caught me off guard.” Donghyuck cupped Yukheis face. The two moved closer to each other. Time seemed to stand still when their lips were less than an inch apart.

Yukhei almost closed the distance when a phone rang. Donghyuck jumped and the spell broke. He grabbed his phone “Mark? What’s up?” “

Ahhh, Hyuckie, you didn’t answer my messages I got worried.”

“Marker, I’m fine. I was hanging out with Yukhei.”

“Oh, that’s right, sorry for interrupting. And never call me marker again.”

“Oh? And what are you going to do about it.”

“I’ll fight you when I get back.”

“Bring it on, dumbass.” Mark let out an offended gasp “I’m telling Taeyong you said that.” Donghyuck fell onto his back with a laugh “go ahead, he won’t care. He likes me more than he likes you”

“Lies and deceit. Taeyong, Donghyuck swore.” Donghyuck faintly heard Taeyong say “not my problem since you provoked him.” Mark whined “I’m hanging up. This conversation hurt me deeply. Expect a strongly worded letter.” Donghyuck held back laughter “okay.”

Yukhei looked annoyed when Donghyuck finally sat up. “Yukhei?” He questioned. Yukhei huffed “you were supposed to pay attention to me.” Donghyuck scrambled to sit closer “I’m sorry. I don’t like ignoring Marks calls, he gets feisty.” Yukhei pouted and looked away. Donghyuck bit his lip in thought. He took in a deep breath and placed a soft kiss on Yukheis cheek “sorry” he whispered. Yukheis head whipped to look at him “uh. You are forgiven.” Donghyuck smiled and held a box of pocky out to Yukhei “wanna eat more candy?” Yukhei nodded and the two finished off as much as they could before the others got home and stole the rest.

 

 

 -------------------------------------------

 

 

Donghyucks hair had changed. And maybe Yukhei was living for it.

Yukhei had been sitting on the couch looking at his phone when two hands covered his eyes. “What?” Giggling was the answer. He had an idea of who it was. “You’re gonna be so surprised, Xuxi. So surprised.” Yukhei sighed “oh god. Please don’t leave me in suspense for too long.”

“Okay, keep your eyes closed.”

“Alright.”

Donghyuck removed his hands and Yukhei heard footsteps running around the couch. Donghyuck let out a laugh “okay, okay. Open.” Yukhei opened his eyes.

Orange.

Donghyucks hair was orange. “Your hair” he breathed out. Donghyuck ran a hand through it “do you like it? I like it.” Yukhei stood up and played with Donghyucks hair “god, Hyuckie, I love it.”

“H-Hyuckie?”

“Yeah. Can I call you that?”

“You can call me anything.”

“Hmm, baby?”

“My hair! Great hair. Ten out of ten.”

“Subject change, that’s fine. But yeah, I love it.”

 Yukhei gripped Donghyucks hair and tilted his head up “it matches your skin really well. You’re so pretty.” Donghyuck flushed a light red. Yukhei played with the strands of Donghyucks hair. He hummed softly and stared at Donghyucks hair with a certain love in his eyes. Yukhei loved the softness of Donghyucks hair. The way it fell softly when he moved it around. Yukhei hands moved to cup Donghyucks face softly.

Donghyucks eyes closed and he held Yukheis hips. “I love you hair” Yukhei whispered. Donghyuck laughed “you love my hair more than you love me.” Yukhei chuckled “not possible. I love you most. Your hair is just a good part of you. God. You look so fucking good.”

“Thanks.”

Yukhei pulled Donghyuck into a tight hug. Donghyuck let out an ‘oomph’ when he fell against Yukheis chest. Donghyuck smiled. Yukhei was warm and comfortable. Donghyuck rested his chin against Yukheis chest and looked up at him. Yukhei smiled and looked down at Donghyuck. Donghyuck knew that if he stood on tip toes, he could reach Yukheis lips, probably Yukhei was still a whole head and a half taller than him, didn’t mean he couldn’t try though. But he didn’t make the move. It didn’t seem like the right time. It never was the right time, it seemed. Donghyuck closed his eyes again.

Yukhei loved the way Donghyuck fit perfectly in his arms. Donghyuck really was perfect for him in every single way. Small and feisty, but soft and loving. Yukhei had never felt love this strong and heavy. He would do anything for Donghyuck. It scared him sometimes. Yukhei wanted to kiss him and hold him. He wanted to give Donghyuck whatever his heart wished. He wanted to hold Donghyuck and never let him go.

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

It was raining. Everyone was laying around the house except for Donghyuck. Yukhei tried not to be obvious when looking for him. Mark noticed anyways. “Donghyucks outside.” He said as Yukhei passed him. Yukhei raised an eyebrow “you had that lost puppy look, and you always follow Donghyuck around.” Mark said as an explanation. Yukhei wanted to feel offended, but he couldn’t. He really did feel lost without Donghyuck. Donghyuck was just so sure of himself and confident. And it’s not like Yukhei was insecure, he loved himself, but there was something about Donghyuck that made Yukhei follow him blindly.

Yukhei looked outside at the rain “whys he outside when it’s raining?”

“The dumbass has a thing for dancing in the rain. He’s gonna get sick.”

“Hmm. That’s cute.”

“Of course you would find it cute. Go get him inside before Taeyong loses it.”

Yukhei saluted “yes, sir.” He bolted outside and winced at the cold rain.

He followed the sound of singing and saw Donghyuck dancing around in the rain while singing soft love songs. He shook his head fondly and joined in when he got closer. Donghyuck turned red “did Mark send you out?”

“Yeah. But I was already looking for you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Yukhei grabbed one of Donghyucks hands and used the other to hold Donghyucks hip. He started to sing softly. Donghyuck smiled and rested his free hand on Yukheis shoulder. The two spun around together in the rain. They sang love songs to each other and giggled. Yukhei wound his arm around Donghyucks waist completely and pulled him flush against him. Donghyuck let go of Yukheis hand and wrapped both arms around his neck and rested his head on Yukheis chest. Yukhei held Donghyuck close. The two swayed together, quietly singing songs.

Donghyuck looked up at Yukhei as Yukhei looked down at him. Donghyucks hands moved to cup Yukheis cheeks. “Now?” he asked. Yukhei immediately understood what he meant. He lifted Donghyuck up so Donghyuck could wrap his legs around Yukheis waist. The two moved their faces closer. Yukhei cut the distance and kissed Donghyuck. Donghyuck sighed against his lips. They stood locked together for a long amount of time, kissing in the rain.

They would admit later is was cliché, but perfect. The two had waited for the right moment, and that was it.

Donghyuck pulled away breathlessly “let’s go inside, I don’t want to get sick.” Yukhei nodded and walked them to the door. “You can put me down” Donghyuck mumbled into his ear. “Nah. You’re light.” Donghyuck blushed, but allowed himself to be carried into the house. Mark laughed “princess Donghyuck strikes again.” Donghyuck lifted a hand and flipped him off “fuck you, Markus.”

“I told you to stop calling me that.”

“I never listen to you.”

“Rude.”

“I know.”

Yukhei sat down on the couch and Donghyuck curled up on his lap. “Dude, you’re fucking drenched. Get off the couch.” Yukhei pretended he didn’t hear him and instead stared at Donghyuck lovingly. Mark sighed “you two are gross.” Donghyuck shrugged “you’re just bitter.” Mark whined “I want to be loved.”

“As I said, bitter.”

“Donghyuck, you better cuddle me when you’re dry.”

“Bitch you can’t even compare to Yukheis cuddles.”

“I came here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.”

“Good.”

Yukhei laughed and placed a small kiss on Donghyucks neck. Mark groaned “god, are you two going to be even grosser now?” Donghyuck smiled brightly and nodded “hell yeah.”

 

 

\----------------------------------------- 

 

 

\+ Bonus

Donghyuck cuddled against Yukhei. It was a common occurrence. He pressed his face against Yukheis neck as Yukhei held his waist. Donghyuck moved his head to kiss Yukheis jaw. Yukhei hummed and felt Donghyuck press soft and quick kisses all over his jaw and cheeks. Yukhei wrapped his arms tighter around Donghyucks waist. Donghyuck giggled lightly. “You okay down there?” Yukhei asked. Donghyuck pouted “don’t fucking make fun of my height or I’ll leave your ass here. To think I felt warm and comfortable.”

“I’m warm and comfortable?”

“That’s all you got from that?”

“It’s all that was important.”

“Silly bastard I will literally leave you here without kisses for a week.”

“Where else would you get your kisses and cuddles?”

“Literally anyone. Mark would take your place any day.”

“You better fucking not go to him.”

“Hm? Jealous?”

“Yeah. So, don’t go to Mark or anyone.”

“Hmm. Jisungs good at cuddles and he’s a little taller than me, so.”

“Fuck Jisung. You’re going to stay with me.”

“Am I?”

“Donghyuck, don’t fucking test me.”

Donghyuck laughed and hid his face in Yukheis neck. Donghyuck lifted his head and kissed Yukhei softly “don’t worry, Xuxi. I love only you.” Yukhei sighed and kissed Donghyuck “I love you too, Hyuckie.” Donghyuck smiled and blushed deeply. He giggled softly and kissed Yukhei over and over until he was breathless. Yukhei laughed happily and pushed Donghyuck away “baby, I have to breathe.” Donghyuck whined “no. I want more kisses.” Yukhei laughed again, the sound filled Donghyuck with warmth. “Sunshine, I wanna give you all my kisses, but we are humans.”

“I wish we were vampires.”

“That would be so cool.”

“We would have wicked teeth.”

“We could sleep all day too.”

“That’s just a myth, Xuxi, vampires can walk during the day, it just stings.”

“I didn’t know that, sunshine.”

“Yeah, and vampires biting teeth are retractable.”

Yukhei stared at him with affection and kept asking Donghyuck questions about vampires. Hyucks enthusiasm was adorable and apparently he knew more about vampires than anyone Yukhei knew. Donghyuck talked in great length and passion about vampires and how the media portrayed them incorrectly. Yukhei thought it was adorable. Donghyuck finished one of his points with a “so yeah, fuck Twilight.” Yukhei laughed “your mind is so powerful.” Donghyuck kissed Yukhei softly and lightly “if we were vampires we could kiss forever, vampires don’t have to breathe.”

“Wish we were vampires.”

“Me too.”

Donghyuck kissed Yukhei again. Yukhei sighed against his lips. He bit Donghyuck bottom lip and loved the soft whine Donghyuck made. Donghyuck huffed lightly “you need to stop teasing me at some point.” Yukhei gripped Donghyuck hip a bit harder “or I could not.” Donghyuck morphed his face into one of annoyance “Yukhei don’t test me.” Yukhei laughed and placed small kisses on Donghyucks neck. “What are you going to do?”

“Leave you here without kisses or cuddles for an entire week at least.”

“You couldn’t.”

“Do you want to test that theory?”

Yukhei didn’t want to test it. He knew how determined Donghyuck could get. So if Donghyuck said he would leave Yukhei for a week, he would. Yukhei pouted “no.” Donghyuck nodded “I thought so.” Maybe the two avoided practicing all day, but no one could prove that.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOT first work in this fandom hell yeah. Hyuckhei is god tier along with markhycuk, bet. anyways tell me what you think!!  
> also someone tell me you got the title reference


End file.
